


HNWFS - Hot Neighbor Who Fixes Stuff

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe- Werewolves are still a thing, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Roommates, derek fixes everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hot Neighbor is coming over!? Why!?"</p><p>"To fix our air conditioning! Isn't that great!?"</p><p>And thus began the great saga of Stiles, the hot neighbor who's name he kept forgetting to ask for, Scott's never-ending quest to find something else to call Hot Neighbor- because apparently he has a DIFFERENT Hot Neighbor- and the crappy house of crappy appliances that keep threatening to drain Stiles and Scott's bank accounts</p>
            </blockquote>





	HNWFS - Hot Neighbor Who Fixes Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to take a break from long fics and do something quick and rediculous and it turned out to be kind of long anyway... oh well, this thing did alot of things I didn't expect it to, to be honest

"I think I just turned into a puddle,"

There was no answer, not a peep from the man beside him

"Scotty...?" he groaned, reaching out at a sloth's pace and poking Scott in the arm

"Scott... you alive...?"

He just groaned, not moving so much as an inch

Things were quiet for a moment before Scott finally spoke

"Stiles.... water...." he mumbled

Stiles huffed, opening his eyes and glaring across at his freind

"Seriously..? I can barely even blink!"

"Stiiiileeees," Scott groaned, not bothering to so much as lift his face off of the floor

"Oh my God you gigantic baby," Stiles grumbled, pushing himself (well, more like rolling himself into the furniture before pushing himself) off of the floor with great effort

He wobbled, glancing outside and huffing

"Crap... mailbox is open..." he grumbled, rubbing his eyes and sighing loudly

"There's a box out there... sticking out..."

"Someone could get it," Scott mumbled back

Stiles wrinkled his nose, glancing over at his freind and coming to the conclusion that Scott wasn't going to be getting up any time soon

"Oh I'll get it," Stules grumbled irritably as he dragged himself towards the door

"..'Kay... bring back water,"

Stiles just grumbled, trudging outside and making his way to the mailbox

He didn't know how exactly, but it felt almost like the outside was COOLER than it was inside!

"I'm gonna die..." he wimpered, clinging to his mailbox as he sluggishly pulled the package out

"Why are you going to die?" he heard, jumping and tossing the box on instinct as he turned to stare at the voice

Standing barely a foot away from the projectile box was Stiles' dream come true:

Hot Neighbor

The guy who set the bar outrageously high for what kind of standard hot people should have

Lightly tanned skin, jet black Disney prince hair, soft green/hazel/gold/copper/rainbow eyes, the softest beard known to man, and the most adorable bunny teeth Stiles had ever seen

And he was standing there

With the wolf he was trying to pass off as a dog

Talking

To _Stiles_

"Um... what?" he said slowly

"You said you were going to die, I asked why that was," Hot Neighbor shrugged back, taking his own mail out of his mailbox

"Oh, our air conditioning is out and the repair people won't be out until Monday, the only company who even quoted us on coming out today wanted $200 just to come and do a diagnosis wich, you know, we can't afford, Scott's a poor college student and I'm a starving artist so we don't exactly have it to just toss around,"

"I could take a look at it for you," Hot Neighbor offered

And that....

That didn't compute at all, because what?

Was Hot Neighbor really offering to look at their air conditioner...?

What?

"Um... what?"

"Your air conditioner, do you want me to look at your air conditioner?" Hot Neighbor repeated

"Um... yeah, I mean... I mean if it's no trouble um... how much do you charge...?"

"No charge, I'm very far from a professional," Hot Neighbor chuckled

"Oh my God... you're an actual angel, um, yes please?"

"Alright, just let me put Killian inside,"

Stiles glanced down at the "dog", a huge, jet black creature that he swears is just a wolf that Hot Neighbor is failing to pass off as a dog, and nodded quickly

"Yep, yep, you do that, I have to go back into the sauna now but just... ring the doorbell when you're ready?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes," he agreed

And then, just as quickly as he had appeared, Hot Neighbor walked away and into his house

Stiles was just... gobsmacked... utterly speechless.... and without hesitation he ran full speed ahead back into his house, practically slamming the door shut as he rushed over to Scott

"Scott! Scott! Guess what!?"

"Huh?" his roommate mumbled

"Hot Neighbor is coming over!"

That seemed to wake Scott up from his stupor as he bolted up, mouth open and eyes wide

"Hot Neighbor is coming over!? Why!?"

"To fix our air conditioning! Isn't that great!?"

"Wow.... Hot Neighbor can fix air conditioning?" he breathed, looking all lovestruck and dopey

Stiles paused, perking when the doorbell rang

"We're about to find out," he grinned, rushing to open the door and slicking his fingers through his hair

It was only then he really made the connection to the fact that it was perhaps not the best time to have an incredibly hot guy in his house, what with the fact that he and Scott both looked like a wreck from the heat...

Oh well, it was this or slowly suffocate to death in the heat.... close call but Hot Guy seeing him covered in sweat beat out by an inch

"Where's the door to your attic?" he asked

"O-Oh um.. upstairs, I'll show you," Stiles shrugged, a little taken aback by how... efficient... Hot Neighbor was

He didn't waste time in leading Hot Neighbor up the stairs, trying not to take them two at a time despite how excited he was to have a moment alone with him

"SO have you lived there long? I mean... across the street? You know.. in your house?"

"About five years now,"

"Five huh? Wow, Scotty and I have only been here for about nine months,"

"I know, I remember when you two moved in," Hot Neighbor explained

Wich, ok, made sense....

"So um... here it is," Stiles coughed, pointing to a door in the ceiling and reaching up to grab the cord attached to it

"I should warn you, one of the hinges is broken so if it starts rocking just.. get down as quickly as possible ok? Or, up, if you're closer to the attic, and we'll get you out of there somehow,"

Hot Neighbor just nodded, watching Stiles unfold the ladder

"I'm pretty sure I can manage," he said with a slight smirk, glancing at the cracked hinge and humming quietly

"I think I can even fix this hinge with the right tools, I should have those at home, but the priority is your air conditioning, just let me take a look at it and I'll be down to give you any information I come across in a few minutes alright?"

"A-Alright, yeah, that sounds pretty good," Stiles agreed, chewing his lip for a moment as Hot Neighbor dissappeared into the attic

"I'll just... be downstairs then," he called

He heard Hot Neighbor grunt what he assumed to be an affirmation and headed back down, waving excitedly to Scott as he did

"Dude, that isn't Hot Neighbor," he said with a dejected frown

"What? Yes it is,"

"No it isn't, Hot Neighbor is that girl who lives across from us with the motercycle and the Hello Kitty helmet,"

"Ohhh THAT'S who you think is Hot Neighbor? Dude I've always said that this guy is Hot Neighbor!"

Scott thought about that for a moment, lips pursed

"Well that explains alot,"

"Yeah... what do we do now though? We can't have two Hot Neighbors, apparently,"

"Well, we could call your Hot Neighbor something else until you ask for his name, I mean you should be asking today anyway so soon the Hot Neighbor label will be free,"

"Yeah I guess... what about Hot Neighbor Who Fixes Stuff? I mean it's accurate and it's kind of all we know about him,"

"Isn't that kinda long?"

"Then what about an acronym? HN.. WF..S? HNWFS?"

"Who could remember that?"

Stiles huffed, rolling his eyes in frustration

"Ok, how about just H then? Huh?"

Scott considered that for a moment, nodding slowly here and there

"Yeah, H could work," he finally agreed

Ofcourse it was at that moment that "H" decided to come walking down the stairs

"The hose came loose, I can fix it pretty easily, and I can fix the hinge on the ladder too, I just need to go home and get some tools ok?"

"Y-Yeah! Yeah ofcourse that's... yes, how much do we owe you?"

"Again, nothing, don't worry about it really, I'm just a neighbor helping out a neighbor, besides I'm not professional so if I screw it up you can't sue me," he smirked

Stiles just laughed nervously, watching him leave and turning back to Scott with a bright smile on his face

"Scott! Hot Neighbor is going to fix our air conditioner!!"

"I thought we were calling him H now?" Scott frowned in confusion

"It doesn't matter, he's gonna fix our air conditioner for free! AND the ladder!"

"I know! That's pretty awesome," Scott agreed

They sat in silence for a moment, both of them just trying to catch their breath from the heat they were suffering with before Scott started speaking again

"Stiles?"

"Hm?"

"You know you still didn't ask for his name right?"

".....Crap...."

~+~

"I can't believe this," Scott groaned

"And you're sure it isn't under warranty?"

"Well unless we're actually living in 2013..."

Stiles groaned loudly, leaning his head back and letting it thunk against the back of the couch

So they had avoided- by some miracle- having to pay for a new air conditioner last weekened, but now the dishwasher was being a pain in the neck and the quote for just having a guy come out and look at it was enough to make both of them weep

"Well, I got the last fix-it neighbor, now it's your turn, go find your hot neighbor and see if she happens to be a plumber,"

Scott rolled his eyes, a frown plastered to his face

"Come on Stiles, this is serious..."

"So am I! We might just get lucky,"

Scott just shook his head, causing Stiles to sigh and sag his shoulders, ofcourse there wasn't going to be an easy solution this time, they were lucky they had an easy solution last time...

"Alright well... I'm gonna go stock up on groceries, we'll probably have to use both of our next paychecks AND our credit cards to get it fixed," Stiles said with a longing sigh

The fact that Scott didn't even try to correct him was just another nail in the coffin

But what else could they do?

Scott was a poor college student who had to use his paychecks from working at the animal clinic for basic expenses and Stiles was a freelance artist, wich was not exactly profitable at this point (he just hoped it would be some day)

The point was that neither of them could really afford home repairs right now, or you know, at any point in the near future

He didn't know how they were going to end up paying for this, but he supposed if all else failed they could just wash dishes themselves, atleast they got the air conditioning fixed wich was definately the priority here...

"Are you ok?"

Stiles jerked, glancing up and seeing Hot Neighbor staring at him

He hadn't even realized that he had been sulking against his car for the last few minutes... great....

"Um... ish?"

"Is your air conditioning not working again?" Hot Neighbor frowned, apparently taking that as some sort of cue to start walking over to him, as if Stiles would actually ask the guy to re-fix it

"Nope, nope um, air conditioning is working just fine, it's just the dishwasher that won't seem to cooperate,"

"The dishwasher?" Hot Neighbor frowned, his weirdly bushy eyebrows pinching together

"What's wrong with your dishwasher?"

"I don't know, the soap won't seem to wash off correctly and the dishes keep coming out wet, it's gonna cost an arm and a leg just to get someone to look at it,"

Hot Neighbor seemed to consider that, giving a slow nod as a signal that he was listening before shrugging slightly

"I could take a look at it if you want,"

"What? Oh, God I couldn't ask you to do that,"

"It's really no trouble,"

Stiles was quiet for a second, on the one hand he couldn't ask someone he barely knew for that, especially after he had fixed not just his air conditioner, but his ladder already too, not only was it rude but if in some case of Stiles' wildest dreams he ever summoned up the courage to ask this guy for a date he really didn't want his first impression to be "That guy who kept asking for favors because his house sucked"

On the other hand...

They really couldn't afford to get the thing fixed professionally and Stiles was pretty sure they would let the dishes take over the kitchen before they even tried to handwash them

Wich was, you know, not great

This was one of those dreaded moments where Stiles had to suck it up and act like an adult despite everything he believed in

(Was asking the hot neighbor you barely know for help with your dishwasher considered acting like an adult? The world may never know...)

"I... ok, yeah, thanks, I guess I could probably really use your help," he finally admitted

Hot Neighbor gave a considerate nod, glancing over his shoulder at his car before looking back at Stiles

"I'll be over in a second, just let me put my groceries away,"

"Oh yeah it's.. it's no problem, no hurry, trust me, it isn't like we're gonna use it in the mean time,"

Hot Neighbor just nodded again, giving a polite wave before wandering back to his own house

Stiles turned, muttering something under his breath as he sprinted into the house

"SCOTT!!!" he screamed

Scott rushed towards the door, a panicked look on his face

"What? What's wrong!?"

"Hot Neighbor Who Fixes Stuff is going to come fix our dishwasher,"

Scott made a face, half confused and half ... disturbed....

"How'd you manage that?"

"I don't know! He just came around the corner and heard me complaining like last time! It's like he's being sent by some kind of houseware angel or something..."

"Is he like... a repairman or something?"

"I have no idea Scott, I don't even know his NAME how would I know what he does for a living?"

"That's... a good point..." Scott said a moment later

Stiles took a deep breath, looking around the house and wrinkling his nose

"This house is a wreck..."

"No it isn't,"

Well, it may not be the CLEANEST house in the world but it wasn't a wreck, so there were some dishes piled up in the sink- understandable, their dishwasher was broken, and MAYBE there was a pair of shorts on the back of the couch, and there MIGHT be some books on the coffee table that were a little... askew... but that hardly qualified as a wreck!

Scott had been at Stiles' house for Thanksgiving every year, he KNEW what a wreck looked like

"It is, Scott, it is, and Hot Neighbor Who Fixes Stuff is going to see it!"

"Stiles-"

Scott didn't even get the rest of that sentence out of his mouth before the doorbell rang, causing Stiles to shreik and jump

Scott just rolled his eyes, giving his roommate a little push towards the door

With a slight glare over his shoulder Stiles trudged forward, swallowing roughly and pulling the door open

"Heeeeey.... sorry about the mess," he said with a cringe

Hot Neighbor raised an eyebrow, glancing around the house and staring at him in sincere confusion

"What mess?"

Scott gave Stiles an "I told you so" face before nodding towards the kitchen

"How long ago did this problem start?"

"Not too long, about two weeks I think," Stiles shrugged as he followed Hot Neighbor into the kitchen

Hot Neighbor grunted quietly, bending down and opening the dishwasher door

"What kind of soap do you use?"

"Baby soap, why?" Stiles answered immediately

Scott face-palmed, Hot Neighbor just slowly turned around and stared at him, and it finally started to dawn on Stiles that he hadn't been talking about HIS soap... he had meant the dishwasher...

"Gel packs, Dawn," Scott added, crossing his arms over his chest and staring down at the other man

Stiles just curled into himself in the corner and tried to make himself small

"Right, got it," Hot Neighbor muttered, fiddling with the little door to the soap compartment and glancing at this and that

Honestly Stiles didn't really know what he was doing, it looked terribly unspecific to him, was Hot Neighbor REALLY doing anything of value...?

"You're using the wrong soap," he said suddenly, leaning back from the door and staring up at Scott and Stiles

".....Sorry?"

"This dishwasher doesn't handle gel packs well, it isn't in the instruction manual because you CAN technically use them but it's reccomended that you don't,"

"So that's why it's been messing up? It isn't broken?" Scott asked in amazement

"If I'm correct there's nothing wrong with it no, but you see, the gel packs don't dissolve with this kind of dishwasher and so the machine thinks something is wrong and quits in the middle of a cycle, that's why the dishes are covered in soap, the packet leaks and the rinse cycle doesn't go off,"

"So... if we just change to liquid soap it should fix it?"

Hot Neighbor stood up and gave a nod

"Yeah, there's another kind of packet you can use if you want, but just not the gels, if you switch to liquid soap and it still does this though give me another call because that means that there IS an actual problem ok?"

"Yeah, ofcourse! Man I can't thank you enough, you just saved us a ton of money again," Stiles said with a slight huff

"It's REALLY not a problem,"

"You have to let us pay you somehow though," Scott insisted

"I didn't do anything, I haven't even been here for five minutes," he laughed

"Well if you won't let us pay you will you atleast let us buy you dinner?" Stiles huffed

Hot Neighbor stared at him for a moment- just him, specifically- and opened his mouth, clearly about to say something, when his phone rang

He picked it up, glancing at it for a moment before sighing

"My sister, probably wondering why I'm taking so long to bring home dinner... um, it was nice seeing you guys again but I have to run, see you later," he said with a quick smile before darting out of the house

Stile and Scott stood still in the kitchen for a long moment before Scott crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head

"And you STILL don't know his name,"

~+~

"Ugh this is still cold,"

Stiles glanced up, watching Scott stare at his reheated pizza with a wrinkled nose

"Didn't you nuke that thing for like... a full minute?"

"Yeah and it isn't warm at all, poke it,"

"I'm not poking your pizza Scott,"

Scott stared up at him, looking dejected before staring at the pizza again

Finally, with a roll of his eyes, Stiles moved forward and poked the pizza

"Yep, that's ice cold, how the hell...? What, was it frozen before hand?"

"No, I just pulled it out of the fridge," Scott pouted back

Stiles wrinkled his nose, grabbing a glass and running some water into it before sticking it in the microwave and punching some buttons

Standing back, he waited for about thirty seconds before pulling it out and sticking his finger in it

"Not even WARM..."

Scott sighed heavily, slamming his head on the table

"Hey.. look on the bright side, bad things always happen in threes right? Well this is the third thing that's broken so maybe our bad luck is over,"

"Don't jinx it," Scott said with a heavy sigh

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, chewing on his lip

"Guess I'll call the repair company..."

There was a moment of silence before Scott decided to bring something up

"You... could just go outside, sigh loudly, and see if Hot Neighbor Who Fixes Stuff is out there... like Beetlejuice..."

"I'm not going to go lure Hot Neighbor into fixing our microwave Scott,"

"Stiles... do you know how much it'll cost just to get someone to come out and look at it? Our warranty ended months ago..."

Stiles sighed loudly, hanging his head, "... I'd better go take the dogs for a walk,"

Scott beamed, an excited grin splitting over his face as he watched Stiles grab the harnesses and leashes from the coat rack and call for the dogs

He couldn't believe he was actually going out to complain about his microwave in the vague hopes of getting Hot Neighbor to fix it for him

Like sending up a bat signal but not nearly as cool

He felt not only stupid, but guilty too

Hot Neighbor probably had plenty of better thing to do than help with their constant home repair needs and actually seeking him out was alot different than just stumbling across his path

"You look down,"

Stiles glanced up, offering Hot Neighbor a weak smile

He couldn't do it

He couldn't take advantage of the poor guy like this, it just wasn't fair no matter how badly he wanted to get out of paying an arm and a leg to get the microwave fixed

He would just make an excuse and walk away

"Yeah," he said quietly, nose wrinkling as the dogs started circling a local tree

"Something else happen in the nightmare house?" Hot Neighbor teased

Stiles wasn't as amused as he probably should have been though, wrinkling his nose at the very mention of the house

"The microwave isn't working..."

"... You know you guys should probably just move right?" he teased

"I don't know, I'm hoping since this is the third one it'll be the last one too..."

"Rule of three, that's about right," Hot Neighbor shrugged

Stiles just rolled his eyes, wrinkling his nose as well

"I'll come by as soon as I finish tending the garden," he shrugged

Stiles' frown only deepened, a huff exiting his lungs as he turned to face Hot Neighbor full on

"You know you don't HAVE to right?"

Hot Neighbor frowned this time, bushy eyebrows pinching together as he stared at him and initially making Stiles worry that he had said too much

"Why would you think that I think I have to?" he asked in confusion

"Just... making sure, I don't want you to feel obligated just because you've helped before..."

"I don't feel obligated, I WANT to help.... IF you want me to, ofcourse,"

"Yeah ofcourse I want you to I just.. I mean..."

"I'll be there as soon as I finish the garden," Hot Neighbor grinned

Stiles just smiled nervously and ran back into the house, not knowing how to handle someone this... nice.....

Yeah, "nice" is the word he'll go with here

~+~

"You had the perfect chance to ask for his name and you STILL didn't," Scott huffed

"I know I know I just... feel kinda awkward asking for it now, I mean the guy has fixed our air conditioning, our dishwasher, and now he's fixing our microwave, it's .. embarrassing to not even know his name,"

"Stiles, if you don't find out NOW, I'll find out FOR you," Scott threatened

"Dude, why do you even care?"

"Because it's rude that he's done all of this work for us and you don't even know his name?"

Stiles stared at him, eyebrows raised and mouth quirking up towards an almost-grin

"C'mon Scott, it's ME, you were prepared to con him into free labor earlier, now what gives?"

Scott winced, clearly not happy with the accusation, and pouted at him

"I really do think it's terrible that we keep getting so much help from him and don't even know his name... but ... also I'm really tired of getting excited about you saying Hot Neighbor is coming over when it's really just Hot Neighbor Who Fixes Stuff,"

"You know Scott, maybe we should be renaming YOUR Hot Neighbor something..."

"Stiles," he said with a frown, "You need to learn his name,"

Stiles sighed, sinking in his seat, he knew Scott was right but he just felt awkward about it

What was he supposed to say "Hey thanks for saving us tons of money- AGAIN- by the way what's your name?"

Yeah that didn't sound horrible AT ALL...

"Alright alright... I'll do it," he grumbled with a wrinkled nose

"You'll feel better once you do," Scott added with a smirk

Stiles just rolled his eyes, perking up when he saw Hot Neighbor step out of the kitchen

"It should be working now, you had a fuse loose,"

"Thanks man, you really save the wallet!" Stiles grinned brightly

"It's not a problem, don't worry about it,"

"Yeah but still.. I mean you should be rewarded, Scotty and I were just going to eat reheated pizza but if you want to stick around we could treat you to something,"

Hot Neighbor smiled softly, giving a slow nod

"Sure, that sounds great,"

Stiles lit up, hopping up from the couch- this could be his chance to not only get Hot Neighbor's name but also get his phone number... maybe.... optimistically....

"Perfect! So then I guess it's time to make proper introductions, what-"

He was cut off when Hot Neighbor's cell phone beeped, causing the other to look down at it and frown deeply

"Raincheck, I'm sorry, I have to go," he said quickly, a meloncholy look falling over his face as he rushed out of the house, leaving Scott and Stiles to stand there dumb-founded by themselves

"....Did Hot Neighbor just become Sad Hot Neighbor?"

~+~

"You don't think Sad Hot Neighbor knows anything about the internet do you?"

Stiles frowned, wrinkling his nose at his roommate

"Are we seriously calling him Sad Hot Neighbor now?"

"Well it's easier than Hot Neighbor Who Fixes Stuff isn't it? Or HNWFS?"

"I still don't know how you remember that acronym... but no, no! We are NOT calling him Sad Hot Neighbor!"

"Are you more upset about that than you are about me potentially using him to fix the internet...?"

"We're not calling him Sad Hot Neighbor," Stiles pouted childishly

Scott was quiet for a moment before leaning back and setting his laptop aside

"We could call him Hot Werewolf Neighbor?"

"We aren't calling hi- .... wait.... he's a werewolf?"

Scott frowned, wrinkling his nose

"Yeah?"

"And you didn't think to tell me that sooner!?"

"I DID tell you dude,"

"When!?"

"When you were making grilled cheese the night after he fixed our air conditioning? I said 'Oh by the way HNWFS is a werewolf' and you said 'Oh cool' and asked me where the new pack of butter was,"

Stiles cursed and wrinkled his nose, clearly he had been mostly asleep back then, it HAD been after two in the morning after all...

"Oh man... do you think he heard us talking about him a few days ago?" he asked, going pale at the very idea

Because ofcourse that would figure, that WOULD be his luck...

"No way, we weren't talking loudly enough for him to hear us without him like... intentionally eavesdropping,"

"Wich he could have been doing!!"

"I don't think he was Stiles..."

"Well I'm gonna check anyway," he said in a rush, hurrying out of the house and across the street

He didn't hesitate before pounding on Hot Neighbor's door, licking his lips and waiting anxiously

He didn't know what he was going to say

"So apparently you're a werewolf, were you eavesdropping on us?"? or "Did you happen to hear about how hot you are?"? or maybe "So I just found out you're a werewolf and wondered if you heard everything I've been saying about you for the past several weeks?"?

None of those sounded anything but horrible and by the time the door opened he still didn't know what he was going to say

"Oh.. my God.." he heard, staring at a tall, beautifull woman with long dark hair and a stunned look on her face

"Cora!! Cora come quick!! It's HNWTBH!!"

There was a pause, then a shouted

"WHAT!?" from somewhere in the house

"Hot Neighbor With The Bad House!!! He's here!!"

"OH MY GOD!"

Stiles felt his stomach starting to sink, a worried wince making it's way across his face at the implications

"Um... what's that now?" He asked slowly

"You're Hot Neighbor With The Bad House!! Our brother has had a monster crush on you for AGES! We were about to send him over to you with a muffin basket or something because he's starting to get out of hand but here you are, on our porch, it's like kismet,"

....

"WHAT?"

Was he hearing this right?

Hot Neighbor had a crush on him?

HIM?

It was like finding out that unicorns were actually demons of the underworld trying to take over the world...

Or... something alot less morbid and weird...

"So what are you here to get fixed today?" the woman- Hot Neighbor's sister- hummed with a wolfish grin

"Um-"

He didn't even get the chance to defend himself, the sound of a car door slamming being heard from just a few feet away

Sure enough, when he turned around, Hot Neighbor was stalking towards them, looking infuriated

At first Stiles thought it was his fault- he HAD been coming over alot lately for rediculous home repairs after all

But as soon as Hot Neighbor passed him in all his scowling glory Stiles realized that Hot Neighbor was not, in fact, angry at him, but angry at his SISTER instead

"Laura what the hell have you been telling him?" he seethed

"Oh nothing, just that we're really glad to finally meet him after only having heard of HNWTBH from you and seeing him through the windows,"

Hot Neighbor went unusually pale and then started sinking red and Stiles could almost see steam coming out of his ears if he looked hard enough

"You... you called him HNWTBH!?"

"Yeah it really isn't as catchy as you'd think, I've found the acronyms have to be short or they just don't work,"

Hot Neighbor spun on his heel, face cherry red as he stared at Stiles

"I mean we've been calling you HNWFS- or, well, we tried to, but that was too long,"

"What does it stand for?" Hot Neighbor's sister asked excitedly

"Hot Neighbor Who Fixes Stuff..."

Hot Neighbor facepalmed and groaned, with either irritation or embarrassment- Stiles couldn't tell

There was a pause before Hot Neighbor's sister cleared her throat and stepped aside

"I'll just leave you two to work this out," she said, closing the door and leaving both of them on the porch

There was a long, drawn out moment of silence before Stiles finally decided to take the leap and make the first move

"So.... you think I'm hot," he said slowly

"I mean I don't GET it but you seem to.. you know... 'cause of the nickname... so you think I'm hot, and I think YOU'RE hot.... so why don't we .. you know.. do something to remedy our .. situation?"

"You mean... like introduce ourselves?" Hot Neighbor said slowly, a smirk making it's way across his face

"Ha... yeah, something like that," Stiles said, clearing his throat and holding his hand out

"I'm Stiles,"

"Derek," Hot Neighbor- Derek- said, giving his hand a firm shake

"Cute name,"

Stiles regretted it as soon as he said it because Derek just gave him a strange look and shuffled a little closer to the door

"Thanks..? Is.. is Stiles a nickname or-"

"Ish? I mean it's what I go by, my real name is Polish and harder to pronounce than Mjolnir,"

Derek gave a slight laugh, shaking his head

"I thought that was pronounced Ma-jorn for the longest time..."

"Wait... you know what I'm talking about? You're a Thor fan?"

"Ofcourse, he's my favorite,"

"Mine too!"

"Really? Huh... I kind of pegged you for an Iron Man or Captain America kind of guy..."

Stiles shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck a bit

"Well yeah I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Iron Man and Cap is my second favorite Avenger but... Thor... there's just something about that big naive blonde puppy,"

Derek just snickered a little, wich looked really unfairly cute for a muscular dark haired Greek God but you know

"Yeah, I um... I get it,"

Stiles didn't know how the words that came out of his mouth next... well... came out of his mouth next, but somehow they did

"Do you have plans for Suicide Squad?"

Derek looked caught off guard for a breif moment before quickly returning to his senses

"Um, well I plan to go see it opening day with my sisters,"

"No midnight premiere?"

"No, Cora has to work and Laura has a date, besides they aren't really the midnight premiere types,"

"Are... YOU the midnight premiere type?"

"Well.. I mean.... yeah..." he said slowly, starting to fidget, and well if that wasn't the cutest thing Stiles had ever seen...

"Dooooo you want to come with ME to the midnight premiere?"

"Really?" Derek asked- and ok, Stiles had been wrong earlier, because the shy, blushing smile that crawled over his face was somehow even cuter than the fidgeting- and if he wasn't already gone on the guy, he sure as hell was now

"Yeah, really, I mean as long as you don't think your sisters will get mad that you saw it first,"

"They won't, we're not really huge DC fans here, now if it was Marvel that might be another story..." he teased

"Weeeeell lucky for you we're a Marvel house too- except for Batman, Batman is the ultimate- I figure we can go to the midnight premiere and then Saturday we'll go to see an early show with your sisters and my Scott, since Scotty has to study for a test Thursday night he was all annoyed that I was trying to drag him to the midnight showing,"

"Sounds like that worked out,"

"I think so, then um... it's a date?"

Derek grinned, nodding slowly

"It's a date,"

"Cool! Perfect! I'll.. I'll drive, and .. we'll have dinner beforehand?"

"Sure, sounds great,"

"Do you have your Suicide Squad t-shirt yet?"

"Um... no?"

"Wanna go with one? I'll.. um... lunch? On me?"

Derek's lips quirked up in a smile, nodding slowly towards him

"Yeah, I'd love to,"

Did... did he just... AGREE?

Did Stiles just get himself a DATE? With Hot Neighbor?

If he pinched himself, would he wake up screaming?

"Perfect!" he cried, before he could say anything else and ruin it

"Then um... I'm just gonna go home and get my keys and we'll go?"

"Ok," Derek beamed

Stiles turned to leave, but paused and wrinkled his nose, snapping his fingers as he remembered his roommate's request

"Ahh... I'm about to be THAT guy but... Scott wanted to know if you knew anything about internet....?"

Derek shook his head, leaning against the doorframe

"Sorry, I'm really bad with technology, my talents begin and end with home repair, but I know someone who DOES know a thing or two about internet, she works with computers all day,"

Stiles' eyes lit up, grinning slightly

"Really? Who?"

"Kira," Derek said, nodding across the road where Stiles could see a young woman with a long black ponytail jogging up to her driveway

"Hi Kira!" Derek shouted, giving her a wave

Kira stopped, taking an earbud out of her ear and beaming as she waved back

And that was when Stiles realized that he knew _exactly_ who Kira was....

"Oh my GOD! That's Scott's Hot Neighbor!"

"What?" Derek frowned

"Scott's Hot Neighbor! That's why we called you Hot Neighbor Who Fixes Stuff! Or... tried to anyway... I mean Scott was calling you Sad Hot Neighbor at one point and that's what prompted me to come over here, well, actually what prompted me to come over here was Scott telling me you're a werewolf wich made me wonder if you had heard any of our conversations... but anyway Kira is his Hot Neighbor!!"

"You should introduce them then, I have a feeling Kira has quite a thing for Scott too," Derek said with a small smirk, pausing and narrowing his eyes

"Wait what do you mean he called me Sad Hot Neighbor? Why was I Sad Hot Neighbor?"

"Well a few days ago when you came to fix the microwave and you got that text message and then got this really sad look on your face... it was easier than Hot Neighbor Who Fixes Stuff I guess... wich reminds me, why were you sad anyway?"

"Oh... I just had gotten a message from Laura that she had some trouble with her boyfreind and I needed to come and help, she was really upset so it worried me, that's all,"

"Ohh, that makes infinately more sense than what I thought... so.. you think Kira will like Scott then?"

"Yeah, seriously, tell Scott to go see her, she'll be thrilled," Derek paused again, head tilting

"What did you THINK happened..?"

"Oh nothing important, I'll be back with my keys in a second,"

With that, Stiles gave a little salute, rushing off to the house to tell Scott the good news

Derek was just sort of .. confused.... alot of information had suddenly been spilled out... ofcourse he was excited too

He had been holding onto a crush on Stiles for months and he couldn't believe they were actually, finally, going on a real date....

He had barely gotten used to the idea by the time Stiles returned, dangling his keys and grinning excitedly

"Are you going to tell me what you thought I was upset about on our way to the mall?"

"If you're really that curious,"

"And are you going to tell me why the werewolf thing doesn't give you... any pause at all?"

"It's pretty simple, I was with Scott when he was bitten, went through the entire process with him and now we live together, if I wasn't used to werewolves I'd be in serious trouble, besides my other best freind is a banshee and I'm a witch so it seems pretty stupid at this point to let a little werewolf thing bother me,"

Derek just stared for a moment, a little overloaded by that information

"You're going to be explaining things in more detail later,"

"I can do that,"

"Good enough," Derek agreed, knowing Laura and Cora were probably listening at the door- he gave up on trying to confront THAT little problem years ago- and deciding to skip the goodbyes, taking Stiles' arm and leaping off of the porch with him

"By the way, why am I Hot Neighbor With The Bad House?" Stiles asked half-way to the car

"Because your house sucks? You've had to have, what? Three major repairs in less than a year? Not to mention the ladder... ofcourse two of those are appliances you bought but still, it feels like bad luck to me,"

"Well yeah but I mean... why not just Hot Neighbor?"

"Cora has a Hot Neighbor too,"

Stiles paused, keys half-way into the door when he turned

"You're kidding,"

"I'm not, she's head over heels for Kira's roommate,"

Stiles laughed, shaking his head and unlocking the car

"Weeeeeeell I guess we know what we're doing this weekend,"

Derek rolled that around in his head, somehow not getting the appeal of trying to set up his little sister with some girl she calls "Hot Neighbor"

He leaned down, giving Stiles a soft, chaste kiss on the lips and quirking his eyebrows

"Or we could do something... ELSE this weekend,"

Stiles' jaw went slack, eyes widening slightly and some aborted little huff of a breath pushing out of his lungs

"....You're right, screw bringing together the true love of others, we've waited long enough, let's do the other thing,"

Derek smirked as he got into the car, glancing over at his own Hot Neighbor with a chuckle

"I knew you had more than just stunning good looks going for you,"


End file.
